


Beach houses

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack and Gibbs talk about where they will live during their move
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Beach houses

When Gibbs came up from the basement, Jack was sitting at the dining room table. She didn’t even look up when he came in, mumbling under her breath as she tapped a key on her laptop. He frowned but kept walking into the kitchen. The coffee pot was still mostly full though he could have sworn he had seen a mug on the table.

“Jack, coffee?”

There was a long beat of silence and he was getting ready to call out again when she answered, “Not interested, thank you.” 

In all the years they had known each other, Jack had never turned down coffee. He poured his coffee before going to the dining room. “Whatcha doing?” He asked as he leaned over her. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun and her glasses reflected the computer screen. “Beach houses?”

“We have to live somewhere.” Jack looked away from the screen for a second. “I know it’s not here but it’s just a rental. It’s not like we’ll be there forever.”

He loved how she knew without them talking about it that he would never sell his house. “Probably not.” He agreed.

He pulled one of the chairs over so he could sit next to her but he was sure to put his arm on the back of her chair. Slowly he could see the way her furrowed brow started to relax and how she no longer was hugging her leg to her chest. 

“What do you think of this one?” He looked over but the screen was blurry. Anticipating what he needed, Jack took off her glasses and handed them over. “It’s about a half hour or so from the area where Faith and Kevin will be. That way we are close but not too close, “ She told him as she scrolled through the listing. “We don’t have to decide right now…”

“It’s perfect.” 

“What?”

“It’s perfect, Jack. Let’s make it happen.”

Jack nodded quickly clicking around the website. “Okay. They should call us tomorrow.”

“Great. Now, do you want coffee?”

For the first time since he had come up from the basement, Jack smiled. “Yes please.”


End file.
